


Kindergarten

by Teirakeiso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso
Summary: A human AU where the Germans are Kindergarten teacher with everyone else as their babies. Collab fic with Dr. Doitsu.





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindergarten](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729177) by Theheroineinprogress. 



> 原文刊载于fanfiction  
> 原作：Theheroineinprogress（https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2930962/）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 协力：lokane（https://www.gongzicp.com/cpzone/author/id/108223）  
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
> And You

“路迪老师！”一声有点女孩子气的呼唤从不远处传了过来，德国兄弟中年轻的那个转过身，注视着只到他膝盖高的意大利男孩子。

“怎么了，费里西安诺？”他蹲下身，而小小的男孩子则伸出手——想要被抱起来。金发碧眼肤色白皙的先生抱起了他，用手擦去了男孩子眼角的泪花，男孩子对着老师结结巴巴地说起话来了。

“罗维哥哥抢走了我午餐要吃的意大利面！”他哭着说，用小小的拳头擦着自己的眼睛。

路德维希叹息了一声。随后他点点头，把费里西安诺在怀里调整到一个更加舒服的位置。“他在哪儿？”金发的先生问道，但是男孩子哭哭啼啼的，并没有理会他。他只能再一次重复了他的问题，这一次他终于说服了那个浅褐肤色的男孩子告诉他这件事儿是在哪儿发生的了。

“也只有你会因为意大利面哭了。”路德维希叹息着向存放着午餐盒、外套和鞋子的储物间走过去，在它们被需要前所有的东西都被存放在那里。每样东西都被挂在一个挂有代表各自学生的名字的木桩上。

长凳上坐着罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。他的脸上则显示着他刚刚吃掉了一顿充满番茄汁的午饭。

“罗维，罗维！快看！这株番茄结了一个花苞！”一个有着绿眼睛的棕褐色皮肤的男孩大声说道，用力拉扯着罗维诺有着蓝色镶边的制服的边缘，指向那株植物的方向。

另外一个男孩的耳朵竖了起来，顺着西班牙人指的方向看向那盆盆栽。两双眼睛都因为兴奋而闪着光。

“哇啊——”两个人一起呼气，因植物的生长而愉快无比。

伴随着一声叹气，路德维希慢慢地朝他们的方向走过去，他清了清嗓子，蹲到罗维诺身边。

“罗维诺，你拿走了你弟弟的午餐么？”他用最温和、最有耐心的声音问道，无论如何，他们都是小孩子，脆弱并且十分需要他的包容和宽怀。

罗维诺摇了摇头，丝毫没有在意还留在他圆圆的小脸上的证据。叹了一口气，路德维希朝着费里西安诺的方向点了点头。

“这跟你弟弟告诉我的不一样。”他陈述道，看着年长的意大利人的眼睛，“所以，你到底有没有拿走你弟弟的午餐？”他用纸巾擦拭着罗维诺的脸，把酱汁从那里抹下来之后再次发问。

瘦小的棕褐色皮肤的男孩子在看到酱汁的时候睁大了眼睛，然后他摇了摇头，“那是我的午饭，不是费里的！”他争辩道，用手指擦着脸然后舔掉它，“这是披萨汁，傻瓜！”

路德维希皱了皱眉，他过会儿得去找基尔伯特来一场严肃的谈话了。点点头，他站直了身子，“好吧，那你知道是谁拿走了费里西安诺的午餐么？”他向罗维诺问道，棕褐肤色的男孩子耸了耸肩。

安东尼奥，则使劲的挥着手，“我知道！我知道！我看见超人拿走了意大利面！”

路德维希看上去有些困惑，但他还是点了点头，抱着费里西安诺的同时领着两个男孩子走进了游戏室。

房间里一片混乱，正如孩子们所设想的一样。有人在四处乱跑，互相追逐躲藏，有的孩子则坐在角落里，无比专注地画画。

“这太丑了，亲爱的。”一个男孩子大声说，他的手里拿着一张画，正对着一个眉毛很粗的有着金色短发的男孩子，“这看上去甚至不像只兔子……你画的是喇叭？”

“把它还给我你这只青蛙！那是兔子的耳朵！”他小小的手试图抓住那张纸，但是弗朗西斯在他的手指能够够到它之前就自己跑开了。

“不给！我要把它挂到黑板上！”他大笑着，从年轻的英国人身边跑开了。“来追我呀，小甜心~”

但是他没注意到一双腿挡在了他的面前，于是他摔倒了。

“哈哈哈！笨蛋弗朗西斯！”亚瑟赶紧在他的对手恢复之前把他的杰作抢了回来，“你这个卑鄙的家伙！”

路德维希清了清嗓子，他的眼睛紧紧盯着他面前的两个男孩子。

“哦——哦！路德维希老师！嗨！”金发的男孩子紧张的咧着嘴笑着，努力地露出牙齿，用一条小小的腿踢着依旧躺在地上的法国人，提醒他快点站起来。

德国人发出一声叹息，在发问前摇了摇头，“你们两个知道是谁拿走了费里西安诺的午餐么？”

“与之相反，老师。为什么会有人拿走那样粗制滥造的饭菜呢？好吧，不过我倒是知道某个可能拿走它的人，因为他的午餐实在是太、太糟糕了。”他用手肘推着亚瑟。

英国人盯着他，对着他身边的法国人皱起那不自然的粗眉毛。“我的午餐并没有什么问题！反正比吃蜗牛要好！”他反击道。

弗朗西斯以笑声作为回应，对有着金色短发的男孩子的方向轻轻地弹了弹自己的头发。“你的饭菜永远都是那么可怕。”

“收回那句话，你这只青蛙！”

在亚瑟能够说出更多脏话之前路德维希用大声的咳嗽打断了这两个人。

“你们两个，都给我停下！”他命令道，对着两个男孩子皱眉，“还有你，亚瑟，放下剪子。如果你再试着剪掉弗朗西斯的头发我就要给你的母亲打电话了。”德国人说道。

两个年轻的金发男孩同时叹了一口气，回去画画了，同时在桌子下面踢着对方。他正想告诉他们两个停下，突然间他注意到有什么红红蓝蓝的东西猛地冲过了书柜。这激起了他的好奇心，于是他决定跟着。

当他看清楚之后，路德维希发现那并不是别人，正是今天也在进行英雄扮演的日常的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

路德维希停住了，因为他突然间想起安东尼奥提到过的，“超人”拿走了意大利面。

他跟着年轻的美国人穿过房间，而后者此刻正从一张桌子上跳到另一张桌子上，同时用他吵闹并且令人不快的声音大笑着。

“走开，你这个反派！英雄会拯救世界！”他大声宣布道，把纸揉成纸团并且把它们扔向无辜的俄罗斯人。

伊万用他短短的手臂挡在自己的面前，露出一个奇怪而扭曲的笑容，“啊？我可不是什么反派哦。我是大家的朋友。”他瞪着美国人，咧着嘴，脸上露出带着恶意的露出牙齿的笑容。

“休想伤害哥哥，你这只蠢猪！”他的姐妹中的一个厉声说，手威吓似的很快地抓住了桌子上的剪刀柄。

路德维希皱着眉走过去，把安全剪刀从女孩子的手里拿下来。“学校里禁止抛掷剪刀。”他警告道，把他们分开到互相触碰不到的地方。“阿尔弗雷德……”他以一声叹息继续，“你吃了费里西安诺的意大利面吗？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了。“那不是意大利面！那是氪星石！所以我得处理掉它！”他说得好像他帮了全世界一个大忙似的。

费里西安诺因为美国人的话哭了起来，“你——你把它处——处理掉了？”他啜泣着，“但——但是那是意——意大利面！”

路德维希对着阿尔弗雷德皱眉。“首先，你不应该打开任何一个其他人的柜子，第二我想要你告诉我你把它藏在哪儿了。”

年轻的美国人对着他的老师绽放出一个微笑。“我没有把它藏起来！我把它吃掉了！章鱼博士在里面下了毒所以作为英雄！我牺牲了我自己吃掉了它，这样就不会有人生病啦！”他自豪地笑着。

依旧皱着眉，路德维希开始上下晃动着费里西安诺，试图通过诱哄止住他的哭泣。同时他对阿尔弗雷德说：“接受惩罚，现在。”

“但我救了他的命！”小“英雄”争辩道，在空中挥舞着他的双手，好像这样就能证明他所说的似的，“难道我不能得到一颗小星星……？”他用失望的语调问道。

“不能。而且作为打开费里西安诺的箱子还有偷走了他的午餐的惩罚，重新上课的时候你得坐在角落里。”

“但——但是——章鱼博士——”

“没有但是，阿尔弗雷德。”路德维希打断了他的话，对着男孩子皱眉。

过了一会儿，或许是两会儿吧，一阵咕噜咕噜的抗议声把他的注意力从管教学生们上转了回来。几乎就在同时，费里西安诺突然间大哭了起来。猜想这大约是因为饿了，路德维希决定去安慰他。他看了一眼他的手表，上面显示着再过十五分钟午餐时间就要结束了。

“别担心，费里西安诺。你可以和我一起吃午餐。”他温柔地低声说，拍了拍他的脑袋之后把他领到自己的桌子后面。

他把坐在自己腿上的费里西安诺移到一个更加舒服的位置，从抽屉里取出来一个绿色的、除了土豆和香肠以外什么都没有的餐盒。看上去他的啤酒得等上一会儿了，毕竟在费里西安诺的面前喝酒并不合适。

戳碎了土豆之后，他开始喂意大利人。

“唔——好难吃。”男孩子鼓着脸颊评论道。路德维希深呼吸了一下，试图为了今天剩下的时日延长他的耐心。

午餐过后，基尔伯特对着孩子们咧着嘴笑了起来；他要开始上课了。“好啦小鸟儿们，坐成一圈。你也是，阿尔弗。每个人都在故事垫上坐下！”银色头发的先生等到孩子们全部坐下之后才加入他们。“好啦，现在忘掉所有你们认为你们所知道的关于字母表的知识！”他命令道，清了清嗓子，“现在，跟着本大爷一起念：A for Ass, B for Bastard, C for Crap, D for Dick……”

孩子们大声地重复着他的话，基尔伯特继续开始。“E for Erection, F for Fuck, G for Goddamn, H for wHore,I for Idiot, J for Jizz……”

“你在干什么？！”路德维希用大喊打断了这节课，他刚刚才在浴室里帮费里西安诺把衣服换掉。

“阿西！别大喊大叫的！你会吓着孩子们的！”并且的确如此，因为这突如其来的喊叫每个孩子都哭了起来。除了伊万，他看上去几乎像是在享受其他孩子的哭泣声了。

路德维希的蓝眼睛因为惊慌而睁大了。但是他首先得管管他的哥哥。“你在给孩子们教些什么东西？！”

“字母表！”银发红眸的先生底气不足地回辩道。好吧，即使他是对的。

金发碧眼的先生本来是会继续斥责他的，但是他们的学生们的哭泣声听上去每秒都会变得更加吵闹了。

“没事的，没事的，嘘——”他轻声劝着，把哭泣着的费里西安诺和菊抱进怀里安慰着他们，试图让他们停止哭泣。但是很明显的，就连他自己也知道这不会有用。至少对于房间里的二十多个孩子来说，这并不管用。

“基尔伯特！快想想办法！”他对着他的哥哥咆哮道，依旧试图尽最大的努力让每个人停止哭泣。

“阿西，这样没用！他们不会这样就停下来！”基尔伯特说道，弯下腰抱起了伊丽莎白和罗德里赫，“笑起来，阿西！”

路德维希叹了一口气。“这样做能有什么用？”他质问道，放下了菊和费里西安诺，又抱起阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅。

“别哭了。”他命令道，但是没起作用。皱了皱眉，他把他们放回了地上。

“所有人都给我停下！”他大声喊道，这管用了几秒钟，但是在一阵由于惊吓所出现的沉默之后，所有孩子开始哭得更凶了。

基尔伯特摇了摇头，然后对着他怀里的两个孩子摆了个鬼脸，“Blurgle squirkle！”他发出意味不明的咕哝声，成功的逗笑了伊丽莎白，之后又胳肢了罗德里赫，很快就设法让两个孩子发出一连串咯咯的笑声。

路德维希在迷惑中安静下来，皱着眉。基尔伯特则继续胡言乱语着，试着让孩子们开心起来。然后，一个接一个地，他们终于停止了哭闹。

所有的人，包括费里西安诺都不再沮丧，但是想要路德维希把他抱起来。金发的先生弯腰把意大利男孩抱起来，然后他立刻被那孩子回抱住，而后者很快地睡着了，在睡梦中发出轻柔的“呗”声。

“本大爷已经告诉你了嘛。”基尔伯特对着他咧开嘴笑了起来，而路德维希则对着他眯起眼睛。“教给他们字母表。真的那个。现在就做。”

“但是那个太无聊了！”年长的贝什米特抱怨道。

“我说现在，基尔伯特。”他厉声说道，让每个音节都从咬紧的牙齿间迸出来，这样的话普鲁士人就无法拒绝他了。伴随着一声叹息，他站回了房间中央，重新开始上课。每个学生都用热切的眼神看着他。

基尔伯特站直了身子，大声地清了清嗓子。“好啦帅气的小鸟儿们——虽然你们都还没有本大爷这么帅！现在我们来学习字母表里所有的三个字母！”

他咧嘴笑了，在空中摆出一个弹吉他的姿势。

“F是一起大展身手的好朋友！U是你和我！N是无时无刻都沉浸在蔚蓝的深海里！”

路德维希皱眉，“基尔伯特，你在干——？！”

“轮到你啦，伊万！”银发的先生咧开嘴，与此同时瘦小的俄罗斯人微笑了起来，“F是烧毁了整座城镇的火焰！U是核炸弹！N则是全员脱队时你——”

“伊万！”阿尔弗雷德斥责道，“那些东西都不好玩！看这儿，像我这样做！F是在花丛里玩耍，U是尤克里里琴，B是和你最好的伙伴一起擦鼻涕、吃口香糖还有玩沙子！”这时年轻的美国人一把抓住亚瑟和弗朗西斯，大声地笑了起来，完全无视了英国人的抗议。

“那根本不是字母表……”路德维希呻吟着。

德国人觉得自己开始头疼——不仅是因为孩子们，也因为他的哥哥，他决定去椅子上坐一会儿，吃点镇痛剂。

照顾这么多的孩子的确很有压力，尤其是你预想中的搭档完全帮不上忙的时候。

因为过度疲倦，他自己都没有察觉到，他的头一接触到桌子就感受到了睡意。

没过几分钟他就睡着了。直到一只小小的手开始拉扯着他的围裙边。

“老师！老师！”一个细细的声音喊道，试图唤醒他，“老师，醒醒！”

蓝色的眼睛因为这响动猛地睁开了；仔细地观察着房间里是否发生了什么。他意识到现在是大家的午睡时间，而基尔伯特正给这些小淘气们盖上一张毯子。

路德维希往下看去，发现费里西安诺和菊正寻求着他的注意。

“怎么了？”他问道，揉着眼睛等待他的视野逐渐因为适应光线而变得清晰。

“菊和我一起画的，看！”年幼的意大利人递给他一张涂抹着蜡笔画的纸；画上大概可以看出是他抱着费里西安诺和菊，而班里的其他成员则站在后面，画纸上方白色的部分被涂上了一道彩虹，用清瘦的字体写着“最好的老师”。

路德维希低头看着那张纸，认真并且小心地看着它。

“这是……我……谢谢你们。”他这么说道，很显然被男孩子们的画打动了，“谢谢。”他微笑着说，“你们画得很好。”

费里西安诺笑了起来，拥抱了他；菊则礼貌的点了点头。

“我很高兴你能喜欢，路迪老师！”费里欢呼着。

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kindergarten - Hetalia AU
> 
> Rating: R-13 for profanities
> 
> A collaboration fic with Dr. Doitsu... I had so much fun writing this with you. You're a genius, man!


End file.
